


And you hid it in a box

by KCK13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Attempting and failing to hide said stray puppy from girlfriend, Bringing home a stray puppy, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCK13/pseuds/KCK13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara and Carter bring home a stray puppy.</p>
<p>-BeaMoraes request: Could you do one in which Kara is living with Cat and Carter and brings a lost puppy home?</p>
<p>(I decided to make it a stray instead so they could keep him)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And you hid it in a box

Cat walks into her and Kara’s penthouse. It is already 5pm so she expects Kara to have already picked up Carter from school and brought him home. Cat walks into the living room where Carter usually sits on the couch to do his homework after school. He isn’t there. Just then she hears the sound of a box being slid across the floor. Cat walks towards the sound and when she enters Carter’s room she sees Kara and Carter sitting on the floor in front of a box that they are trying to block from view. They are looking up at her innocently.

“What did you do?” Cat asks, already seeing through their façade.

“What? Pfft, we did nothing, right Carter? We totally didn’t do anything, nothing at all, negative, nope, nada, zilch-”

Carter elbows Kara and Cat narrows her eyes at Kara’s attempt at lying.

“You’ve definitely done something… What. Did. You. Do?” Cat asks.

“Uh…” Kara starts but she is cut off by a loud yip.

Kara and Carte both look like a deer caught in headlights. Cat smirks and walks over to the box. She pulls the lid off the box. Inside is a small Great Dane/Catahoula Leopard dog mix puppy

**(This is the link to what I’m picturing if you’re wondering what it looks like: http://i405.photobucket.com/albums/pp134/lascaffidi/40637_651070841963_31206339_36946829_6702894_n.jpg)**

Cat is staring straight into the little puppy’s large adorable eyes. The puppy is somewhat dirty and he doesn’t have a collar. 

“You two brought home a stray puppy.” Cat says, not a question, just a statement, “And you hid it in a box.”

“Yes?” Kara and Carter reply but it comes out as more of a question.

Cat sits down with them, not breaking eye contact with the puppy.

“I should take it to an animal shelter.” Cat says but she doesn’t make a move to do so.

Carter and Kara are watching her waiting for the bad news to drop.

“I should.” Cat says and she scoops the puppy up into her arms.

He licks her face and the runs her fingers through his fur. It is slightly matted but easily smooths out.

“You two are in so much trouble.” Cat says, still petting the puppy, “For not sharing.”


End file.
